pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun Guy
: |flavor text = His cap may be bland, but his enthusiasm sure isn't.}} 'Fun Guy ' is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It is unlocked after completing The High Sky - Mission 5. It attacks every 15.5 seconds with sound waves that deal splash damage, and in between each attack it strengthens and wakes up nearby plants. Strengthened plants have double damage for 5 seconds, or creates two of its sun if the plant is a sun-producing one. Defensive plants are healed by 15%. Its power also gets raised by .25 nds for each plant above, below, or next to it right after strengthening plants. Origins His name is a pun on "fungi" and "fun guy", referring to his party and happy-go-lucky aesthetic. Almanac entry Fun Guys attack in cheer that get louder over time, and also wakes up and strengthen nearby plants. |description = Special: Wakes up any nearby plants His cap may be bland, but his enthusiasm sure isn't. }} Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed plant food, Fun Guy cheers very loudly, and all plants on the board have double damage for 5 seconds, all sun-producers have double sun production for 10 seconds, and all defensive plants' health are raised by 15.5%. Nearby sleeping plants are woken up, and all others are woken up for 5 seconds. Costumed He now also does 5 nds of damage to all zombies on screen. Level upgrade Level upgrade Strategy Fun Guy is a very weak plant initially, only dealing a quarter of a pea's damage, however it can eventually turn around and become a very powerful plant, power-wise and ability-wise. Using this plant during slow levels is a great idea, as the slow time can allow you to build up more plants around it to give it more strength. Placing weak to below-average plants around Fun Guy is also a good idea, as they can turn into a better version of themselves for a few moments. A great strategy is to add Flower Pots and Heliumthuses on plants adjacent to Fun Guy, even when they are not needed, as they too count as a plant. If the player has the time and sun, they could even add Pumpkin to increase Fun Guy's power even further. Using Fun Guy in fast-paced levels is not the best idea, as the player might not have enough time to release its full potential. Gallery Fun_Guy.png|HD Fun Guy Fun GuyTile.png|Fun Guy on the Almanac/Seed Selection Screen. Fun Guy Seed.png|Fun Guy's Seed Packet Fun Guy Seed NP.png|Fun Guy's Seed Packet without its tag Trivia *Fun Guy grows another small mushroom near itself when it gets boosted. *It is a counter to Loudmouth Imp, as Fun Guy is automatically triggered when Loudmouth sends in a yell, and the two sound waves collide, resulting in nothing happening. *The in-game sound for Fun Guy is not actually loud, being only as loud as a zombie's groan. When it gets "louder", there are more "sound rings" to his attack animation, and the actual volume itself does not increase. Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Attacking Plants Category:Attacking Mushrooms Category:Supporting Plants Category:Supporting Mushrooms Category:Plants vs Zombies: The Wacky House Plants Category:The High Sky-obtained Plants Category:Diurnal Plants Category:Diurnal Mushrooms Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Plants with Splash Damage Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants